hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello yoshi 3D world
Hello yoshi 3D world is a 3D platformer action game for the Wii U It is a direct follow-up to Nintendo 3DS installment Super Mario 3D Land, the first title in the Hello yoshi (series), the sixth original 3D Yoshi title, the seventh 3D Mario title overall, and the fifth 3D Mario title on a home console after Yoshi's island (SNES). The game also received a prequel/spin off based on The Adventures of Captain Toad levels in this game titled Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, which was first released on November 13, 2014 in Japan almost a year later. MultiplayerEdit Super Mario 3D World is the first game in the Super Mario 3D series to include multiplayer. Playable characters are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Blue Toad. Their abilities are similar to those from the original Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario has the standard run and jump capability. Luigi jumps higher with a flutter kick. Peach can float in the air, and Blue Toad runs faster than the rest. CharactersEdit Playable CharactersEdit Playable EnemiesEdit * Ant Trooper * Banzai Bill * Biddybud * Big Ant Trooper * Blockstepper * Blue Lava Bubble * Boo * Boomerang Bro. * Brolder * Cat Goomba * Chargin' Chuck * Charvaargh * Conkdor * Fire Bro. * Flopter * Fuzzy * Galoomba * Goomba * Goomba Tower * Hammer Bro. * Hop-Chop * Horned Ant Trooper * Koopa Troopa * Lava Bubble * Octogoombas * Micro-Goomba * Piranha Plant * Snow Pokey * Spike * Shy guy * Splorch * Splounder * Stingby * Venus Fire Trap * Winged Dry Bones BossesEdit * Boom Boom * Boss Brolder * Bowser * King Hisstocrat * King Ka-Thunk * Meowser (Final boss) * Motley Bossblob * Pom Pom * Prince Bully * Queen Hisstocrat * Dragonia OthersEdit * Plessie * Sprixie * A Piranha Plant that falls asleep, which can be picked up to eat other enemies. * Lumas * Toads * Dry bones * Noddy * Daniel * Ludwig * Master tubby bear * Marie's husband Power UpsEdit Super Mario 3D World has a variety of power ups that can be used by players. * Super Mushroom - Makes you grow a size. * 1-up Mushroom - Gives an extra life. * Starman - Temporarly makes invincible and extremely fast. * Fire Flower - Makes fire balls shoot from your palms. * Lucky Bell - Makes Mario and his friends turn to Statue Cats. * Super Leaf - Spin nearby enemies, flutter through the air. * Super Bell - Climb onto walls, pounce on enemies and slide on ground. Turns you into a cat. * Double Cherry - Doubles the character. * Boomerang Flower - Throw boomerangs to knock out enemies. * Cannon Box - Shoot cannonballs to knock out enemies and bosses. * Mega Mushroom - Makes Mario grow giant temporarly * Goomba Head - The player dons a Goomba mask to avoid being detected by enemies * Ice Skate - In the first level of World 3, the player can get an Ice Skate from Skating Goombas. WorldsEdit * World 1 * World 2 * World 3 * World 4 * World 5 * World 6 * World Castle * World Bowser * World Star * World Mushroom * World Flower * World Crown Bonus StampsEdit # First Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 2. # Second Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 3. # Third Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Fire Bros. Hideout #1 in World 4. # Fourth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Bob-ombs Below in World 5. # Fifth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 6. # Sixth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Red Hot Run in World Castle. # Seventh Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Footlight Lane in World Bowser. # Cat Mario climbing: Go in the Sprixie House in World Star. # 8-bit Luigi: Go in the Sprixie House in World Crown. 5 Star FileEdit * Star 1: Beat the level The Great Tower of Bowser Land. * Star 2: Get every green star from World 1 to World Flower. * Star 3: Get every stamp from World 1 to World Star. * Star 4: Reach the top of every flagpole. * Star 5: Complete every level as all seven characters. Shiny StarsEdit Complete every level without the use of the Invincibility Leaf. Completing a level using the Leaf and beating it again later without the Leaf is allowed. TriviaEdit * Rosalina is now, Hello yoshi's partner * Ludwig is a playable character in 3D plataformer action * Dry bones inc also appeance this game, but are in special world and are non-playable characters Category:Games